Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (reprints and adaptations often adding "The") is an 1886 novel. It recounts the experiments of Dr. Henry Jekyll to separate man's dual natures (towards vice and virtue). The resulting serum turns him into the evil, unbridled Mr. Hyde. Many adaptations of the novel have been made over the years, and the concept of transforming in both personality and physicality has inspired later works such as The Incredible Hulk. The 1996 film Mary Reilly, adapted from a novel, retold the book's events from the perspective of his housemaid, and Jim Henson's Creature Shop was credited for "transformation effects." References *In episode 420 of The Muppet Show, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, for reasons best known to himself, invents an ultra-powerful Jekyll-Hyde potion. Upon consumption, it turns the drinker (be they guest star, frog, or rabbit) into a fanged, hairy-browed monster. As in many adaptations of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the effects of the potion wear off, but resurface later. *In the fourth season Muppet Babies episode "Invasion of the Muppet Snackers," Baby Piggy imagines Baby Kermit as Dr. Kermyll, a Victorian scientist who invents a new soda pop. The soda's bubbles tickle the nose, and also cause the drinker to turn into an oversized monster (but for a change, with no effect on personality). Connections *Michael Caine played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in Jekyll & Hyde (1990 TV movie) *Robbie Coltrane played Mr. Hyde in Van Helsing (2004 film) and Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004 video) *Catherine Coste played Mrs. Enfield in Dr. Jekyll and His Women (1981 film) *Liza Creighton played Billie in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1968 TV movie) *Jason Flemyng played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003 film) *Peter Geeves played a sub editor in Jekyll & Hyde (1990 TV movie) *Michael Habeck played the inspector in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (German radio, 1997) *David Hasselhoff played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde as a replacement in the Broadway musical Jekyll & Hyde from 2000 to 2001, and in the 2001 televised version *Udo Kier played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in Dr. Jekyll and His Women (1981 film) *Cheryl Ladd played Sara Crawford in Jekyll & Hyde (1990 TV movie) *Alf Marholm played Sir Danvers Carew in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (German radio, 1997) *Leonard Nimoy voiced Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in The Pagemaster (1994 film) *Brad Oscar played Lord Savage and Poole in the musical Jekyll & Hyde (1995 tour) and the Right Hon. Archibald Proops and others and understudied Poole on Broadway (1997-2001) *Anthony Perkins played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in Edge of Sanity (1989 film) *Rex Sevenoaks played Dr. Wright in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1968 TV movie) *Kiran Shah played Sara's son in Jekyll & Hyde (1990 TV movie) *Cyril Shaps played Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (BBC Radio, 1956) *Hal Smith voiced Mr. Hyde and Inspector Newcomen in Cap'n O.G. Readmore Meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1986 TV special) *David Warner played Sir Danvers Carew in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2003 TV movie) *Billie Whitelaw played Gwyn Thomas in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1968 TV movie) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Halloween References